Marooned
by Jade24
Summary: Jade and Emilia are on the trip of their lives. Except that they have to earn their stay on the wizard ship. But what happens when there's a huge storm and everything changes? Who will be the one to get them out of this mess? And whats with Dumbledore?
1. Baggage Duty

A/N: I've wanted to write this for the longest time. I just wasn't sure how to start it. Elizabeth, thanks for the motivation to get writing! Enjoy!  
  
Baggage Duty**********  
  
Jade strained to drag the trunk up the ramp. "Just- push- a- little- more", she said, her words punctuated by short breaths. With one last heave, jade managed to pull the trunk onto the deck. Collapsing from exhaustion, she sat on the trunk and asked her companion, "Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
Emilia, who was resting next to Jade, responded, "Because it's why Dumbledore's letting us come. We'd said we'd help out on the boat. Unfortunately, that meant luggage too."  
  
Looking down at the half a dozen trunks still left on the dock, Jade whispered to Emilia, "Couldn't we just put a little lightening charm on them? Please!"  
  
"No! Not with all these Muggles around," Emilia whispered harshly. Then she grinned. "Jade, did you just suggest breaking the rules? You know that's my job. You've been hanging around me too long."  
  
"I've been hanging around you and Zach too long." Suddenly she groaned. "Speaking of the devil..."  
  
Emilia watched as a boy bounded up the boarding ramp. He was smiling madly, and grinned even more when he caught sight of the two girls. "Hello! I didn't know you two were coming."  
  
Jade glared at him. "Of course you wouldn't, as you've only asked us every ten seconds for the past three weeks if we were coming or not."  
  
He only answered this with another grin and continued onto the ship before either girl could ask him to help.  
  
Emilia sighed. "That boy is crazy, I'm telling you."  
  
Jade looked up at the sun, then down at her watch. "We better get finished. We're leaving in an hour and Dumbledore wanted us to come meet the captain before we left."  
  
At that the two girls made their way down the ramp to the awaiting luggage, while unsuspecting people went on with their lives along the docks of St. Katherine.  
  
A/N: It's not much yet, I know. But there's more to come. Can't wait to write about the @%&$%@&^% then the @@%&&@&&#@^*^&. Hehe. Enjoying your summers, I hope. Note to friends: Contact me! I am bored out of my mind! 


	2. The Captain

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. And no, I have not forgotten about Change of Scenery. I plan to write another chapter very soon.  
  
Em- That WAS creepy.  
  
Julia- I hope you do enjoy it!  
  
The Captain************  
  
The luggage was finally all on board. Jade and Emilia began looking for the headmaster. They found him outside on the front deck, watching all the people on the dock. His attire surprised the girls. Like them, he was wearing Muggle clothes. But his definatly showed a bit more personality.  
  
Albus Dumbledore wore jeans and a T-shirt with socks, sandals, and shades, a normal Muggle combination. Normal, besides the fact that his shirt was a hot pink Hawaiian print, his sock were purple, and his sunglasses had half- moon frames. They recognized him right away.  
  
As they walked over, Dumbledore continued to gaze out at the docks. Just when Jade was wondering if they should say something, he stated, "Beautiful day for sailing. Don't you think so, Miss Jade?"  
  
Jade nodded, unsure of what to say. But she was saved the trouble of answering when Emilia spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore, the baggage is all on board. You told us we were going to meet the captain."  
  
Dumbledore grinned, his eyes twinkling as he turned to them. "Thank you, Miss LaRosa. I almost forgot! Right this way!" At that, he marched across the deck to the door leading into the cabins. The girls followed him obediently, but curious to see who would be the captain of their voyage.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore stopped at a white door. Jade noticed there was no doorknob and wondered how they would get in. But her question was soon answered when Dumbledore suddenly said, "Ginger Newt" and the door slid away to reveal what appeared to be the bridge.  
  
They walked over to where a man in a white uniform was hunched over a control board. All the controls of course were working on their own. A giant wheel in the middle of the room was rocking slightly. Jade saw no other crew members. "Duh," she thought, "the ship will sail by magic."  
  
The man in the uniform straightened up, saying in a gruff voice, "Good day, Albus. Should be ready to leave in a few minutes." Emilia and Jade gasped when the man turned to them. His face was scarred and part of his nose was gone. One normal eye peered at them, while another bulged and looked at Dumbledore. He wore a captain's hat, slightly askew to cover the strange eye. Jade looked down and saw that one of his legs had been replaced by a wooden one.  
  
Smiling at them, Dumbledore said formally, "Miss Jade, Miss LaRosa, I'd like to introduce you to your captain, Alastor Moody."  
  
A/N: Like? I got the hat Review! over the eye thing from book 5, which I am currently Review! reading. So other than that, this story Review! won't involve the OotP plot or characters. Righto! (Don't you just love subliminal messaging?) 


	3. Personal Space

A/N: Yes, I am continuing with this story. See? A new chapter! Thank you all my lovely reviewers, even though you probably don't even remember reviewing.  
  
Personal Space******  
  
After meeting the captain, Dumbledore took the girls back out into the hallway. "Would you ladies like to see your quarters?" They both nodded. He led them down a staircase and along a few more corridors. Finally they stopped in front of a painting of Morgan le Fay. Jade smiled at this. "The password is 'Sarape'. Make yourselves comfortable. Goodday, Miss LaRosa, Miss Jade."  
  
As Jade watched the headmaster walk back down the corridor, Emilia said, "Sarape. I wonder what that is." The painting opened to admit them to their new room for the majority of the summer.  
  
A bunk bed filled most of the left side of the room. Along the opposite wall was a large wardrobe and a desk with a radio on it. In the middle of the floor lay their trunks. Directly across from the doorway there was a small window, which currently was showing a beautiful seascape.  
  
"Enchanted," Jade observed aloud as she crossed over to the window. They were underwater currently for certain. She immediately claimed the top bunk with her jacket while Emilia was investigating the bathroom.  
  
Jade had finished unpacking and was just putting away her clothes in the wardrobe when she noticed something. In the hanging section of the wardrobe, there was a piece of parchment with writing penned with green ink. She read the note out loud to Emilia.  
  
"Dear girls,  
  
I hope you find your room suitable. Dinner begins at 6. Please arrive a half-hour beforehand so we can inform you of your duties. I believe you will each find a set of robes in the second drawer. These are your current uniforms for meals. Thank you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Emilia looked in the second drawer, indeed finding two sets of robes. Jade smiled before she read the postscript.  
  
P.S. Station 2 on the radio is Wizarding Wireless. Station 6 is 24-hour quidditch games. Enjoy!  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Emilia. Halfway up, she remembered, "Wait, we don't have a door."  
  
The knocking came again. Following the sound, Jade traced it to a portrait of the Lady of the Lake near the wardrobe. Once again, there was a knocking. Jade knocked back. Someone laughed.  
  
Stepping back, Jade looked at the painting. She noticed a small, discolored stone at the Lady's foot. Looking closer, she touched it. Suddenly the painting opened and Jade came face to face with Zach.  
  
He had a huge grin on his face. "Howdy, neighbor!" Jade groaned and sat at the desk. But she was quite pleased when he attempted to cross into their room. Some force field kept him back. Emilia noticed this too.  
  
"It's like the dorm rooms." Walking over to the portrait hole, she crossed into Zach's room with ease. "Ha, I was right."  
  
As Emilia came back into the girls' room, Jade said to Zach, "Go away now. We have to get ready for dinner."  
  
"When's dinner?"  
  
"It said in the note."  
  
Zach looked confused. "What note?"  
  
"The note from Dumbledore. It's in the dresser." Zach wandered away from view in search of the unseen note. Quickly Jade closed the painting.  
  
"Great, just what I need. A whole summer with Zach next door." Jade took out the robes and began to lay them out on the lower bunk.  
  
Emilia sat there. "Why don't you like him? Yes, he's a little annoying, well actually very annoying and-"  
  
"Exactly. I call the bathroom first!" She quickly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door before Emilia could protest. Sighing, she took her friend's seat at the desk and turned on the radio.  
  
"Now he said station 6 was quidditch..."  
  
A/N: Next chapter, dinner, and we listen to some radio. Yes, Julia, you will be on. 


End file.
